DESCRIPTION (Taken from the applicant's abstract): The candidate, Christopher Ward, Ph.D., is a physiologist currently supported by an individual NRSA from the NIAMS. Dr. Ward has demonstrated a focus and record of scholarly work in the area of excitation-contraction coupling (EC) in muscle exhibiting normal and pathological function. His career goal is to develop an independent, extramurally funded laboratory, which has as it mission: 1. The study of the basic mechanisms of muscle EC coupling which can be used to elucidate both the normal and pathological basis of muscle function in disease. 2. The scientific training of undergraduate, graduate students and postdoctoral fellows during his training. 3. Achieve the experience and training needed to be a successful academic researcher at the university level. The Mentored Research Scientist Development Award would provide the necessary training to achieve these goals. The training plan consists of two primary elements: The acquisition of advanced research techniques from mentored training and formal courses; and 2. Structured activities involving formal coursework; regular participation in journal clubs; attendance and presentation at scientific meetings; directed teaching in the graduate medical curriculum; professional development workshops; and organized mentoring throughout the award period with not only the sponsor but from an advisory committee of established investigators and faculty members. The general aim of the research is to investigate the mechanisms of micro-domain Ca2+ release in skeletal muscle. The myoplasmic regulation of Ca2+ is important for numerous cellular processes including cell contraction, gene expression, and cell death. A further understanding of the basic processes by which Ca2+ is released within the cell could be valuable in order to attempt to answer numerous questions in normal muscle function, or in muscle dysfunction due to specific disease processes. The sponsor, Martin Schneider Ph.D. is an established investigator in muscle research. Additionally, the sponsor is the director of a NIH-NIAMS funded training program in muscle biology and under the umbrella of this program, Dr. Ward will have, in addition to the expert advisory committee, a resource for guidance in muscle research and career development.